


Mercy

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Last Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这世上只有一个人能令Sherlock求饶。</p>
<p>他想撕下John的一块血肉，永远带在身边；他也想把自己的一部分植入John的心脏里。</p>
<p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirleyholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654279) by [shirleyholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes/pseuds/shirleyholmes). 



我真想在这里，在这张桌子上要你，直到你求饶两次。

我这辈子从没对人求饶过。

两次。

如果Irene能看见他现在的样子就好了。

在Sherlock心中，John的脸在昏暗的光线下会显得格外迷人；嘴角抿紧，带着熟悉的皱纹，双眼疲惫，闪烁着淡淡的忧虑。

“Sherlock——”他说着伸出手。不容置疑的、坚忍的手，就覆在自己的脸颊上，仿佛还能象以前的每一次那样安抚这一切，说些稀松平常的明智之语，然后带着他一起回到贝克街，将全世界都抛诸脑后。

Sherlock踢到柜台，打翻的烧杯发出尖锐的叮当声。废弃实验室里光线黯淡，如同他的卧室一般亲切。无名的恐惧，绝望的边缘，被这些东西包围的Sherlock把John（室友，同事，朋友，这样做有点儿不妥）推到墙上。他抓住对方受过伤的肩膀时John抽了一口气，然后Sherlock胡乱地咬着他的薄唇，别无他法，他只能向这个供他予取予求、从不期待回报的男人以这唯一的方式宣泄恐惧。

他想撕下John的一块血肉，永远带在身边；他也想把自己的一部分植入John的心脏里。John不会拒绝的。

“我不走。”他努力地、哽咽地说，“不会走，你要明白这一点。”然而接着他便意识到自己的话语实在太幼稚，他竟因自己无法解释的情愫而气急败坏。

Moriarty让他沦落为这样的人。

如果Sherlock能对着手机大喊，能在这场早已不是游戏的游戏里认输；如果他向Moriarty求饶请他收手的话，那个人会吗？他和John能不能回家，John会不会再用沉稳的手指——不象蛇那样——抚弄他的头发，Sherlock是否就可以闭上眼睛，安睡，安睡，忘却这件事，忘却这一切？

Sherlock不知道。但这假设毫无意义。因为即使是现在Sherlock也知道自己决不会认输。不会向Moriarty，不会向任何人认输。因为Sherlock Holmes从不求饶，从不，从不——

“救救我，John，我需要——”他不知道自己想要什么。他甚至不知道自己从什么时候开始，在湿润的急切的亲吻中，在支离破碎的忍耐中说出这番话。John的手温柔地捧着他的脑袋，声音低沉而轻柔。

“会没事的，Sherlock，会没事的，好吗？我们马上就回家，回到——”

“不，不。”

于是John不说了。John总是知道他需要什么，从不质疑他。这不公平。如果，假设，在这一生中能有那么一次，John能怀疑他，对他怒吼，说他是个骗子，能指责他的话……那么，或许，只是或许，Sherlock能够就这样放手。

而现在Sherlock无法放手。他的手指自作主张地抓紧了John的厚毛衣。也许他正在呜咽，也许他正反复呢喃着John，John，John，仿若急需抚慰的祷告。

“John，我——我——”

“都会过去的，亲爱的。”John把他拉近，拥抱着他。Sherlock想尖锐地反驳他，想说自己不是个孩子了（只不过有点头脑发昏），想说他知道这不可能轻描淡写地过去（永远不会过去），想说他不需要拥抱（可能现在需要一点儿）。但那些平时都能任性妄为脱口而出的话语，却不肯出口。徒留他欲言又止地一片茫然。

“嘘——有我呢。”John把他推回台子上，Sherlock，勉为其难地从这个怀抱中脱身，在冰凉的桌面上挪动着直到坐好了，面对着John。John的一只手抚摸他的脸颊，另一只搭在他肩膀上时不时地用力。

“听我说，”John严肃地开口。（很冷静，John总是很冷静，即使在Sherlock崩溃的时候）“不管怎样我都会让你从这堆烂事里解脱出来的。好吗？”

“你做不到。”Sherlock直截了当地回答，残忍地碾灭内心升腾起的希望的火苗。“如果我都做不到，你也一样。”

“那你一定能做到。”John坚定地说，仿佛他根本找不到理由去怀疑Sherlock，仿佛Sherlock没有从和Moriarty相遇那天起就开始闯祸搞得一团糟似地，仿佛他从没见过Sherlock干得那么多蠢事。

“我不——”

这次是John主动拉下他，温柔地亲吻他，好像他们已经无数次地接过吻（其实并没有，这是全新的体验。Sherlock没有抓住，他没有抓住机会去分析John的意外和愉悦，他无法分析整理任何一件事，无法置身事外地研究和保存进大脑的硬盘中）。

也许他再也没有第二次机会了。

Sherlock向前倚靠过去，双手笨拙地环抱住John的脖子。他需要他，无比迫切。但John却不止为何后退了，第一次流露出不确定的表情。Sherlock知道这个表情，他的“医生”表情；Sherlock知道他正在考量这里有多少是发自内心的，又有多少是为了宣泄，是出于紧张和压力（但是没关系，如果他们不再有探讨这件事的机会，那么即使理由再荒谬也没关系了，只要他们做了，只要他可以抓住什么东西作为凭依）。

“JOHN。”Sherlock胡乱扯开自己的扣子，最大限度地露出苍白的皮肤。他抬起一只手揉弄自己因表达出渴望而难堪地泛起火热的乳头（但在潜意识里他是为了诱惑，是为了John过去曾经以为他没有注意时偷偷地瞥向他开启的领口间的蓝色双眼；是为了John在他的锁骨上逡巡的视线，为了John扫向他紧身衬衫的目光）。John立刻抓住他的手腕。Sherlock毫无技术含量地挣扎。John比外表看上去要强壮，柔软的毛衣和皮下脂肪掩盖住了结实的肌肉，这种反差为他增添了几分魅力，使他独一无二，Sherlock深爱着这份反差，深爱着他即将失去的这个人。

Sherlock的手在腹部停下动作，脖颈血脉贲张，满脸通红。他知道John会问的，“为什么？”为什么会这样，为什么是现在。他们曾有足够的时间，但那时John并不想要他，他也一样，他谁都不要。而现在，这都变得无足轻重。

“你确定？”John温和地问。Sherlock抬头看去，茫然地望着对方。因为，不知为何，他好像又一次低估了John Watson。

“我想要。”他拼命想解释，舌头却不听使唤（为什么John不明白，为什么John就不能观察一下？）Sherlock咬着牙，艰难地吐出屈辱的言辞。“你看不出我想要吗？”

“Sherlock——”

“求你，John。”

“你求饶了两次。”John说，微微露出笑容。但随即他又板起脸，沉下嘴角，语调生硬——（渴望，悲伤，关切）——他站在Sherlock张开的两腿之间，靠近他，话语带着温热的气息一起飘进Sherlock半张的嘴里——“好的。”他说，一只手缓缓地在Sherlock紧绷的大腿上打转，“好的。”

这只是又一次疯狂的冒险，John从来无法拒绝他。

但其实John也想要他。Sherlock，第一次意识到这一点。John给他脱衣服的方式也好，他的手指虔诚地抚过Sherlock光裸的皮肤也好，在他下颌印上的温柔的吻也好，这都不仅仅源于此刻一时的荒唐。它们是诸多岁月的沉淀，是压抑的爱和渴望。Sherlock不知道自己还错过了什么，但现在已经太迟了，来不及找到全部的答案。他把脸埋进John的毛衣里，任他动作，脱下衣服，拉开拉链，解开扣子。直到Sherlock一丝不挂，大理石桌面在自己身下如此冰凉。

他并未全然兴奋起来，现在这种情况下他也不觉得自己可以做到。但他还是想要John，想要温暖的、能给他归属感的东西（换做其他任何时候这种想法都会被他唾弃）。然而John开始抚摸他。Sherlock想起此刻行为的目的，想起了他意欲获取的John的一部分，于是他说：“占有我。”

John可能不太愿意。或者说Sherlock认为他不愿意，因为那样才是他认识的John。无论如何，他记不清了。John把他推倒（隔天早上茉莉或许会问起地上破碎的烧杯，而John会为这次荒谬的经历而脸红）（不，他们不会，没有人会想起烧杯，因为到那时他们会思考其他的事情，远比碎玻璃和粗暴的做爱来得消沉的事情）。

他感觉到John的嘴，靠近自己挺立的乳头，轻轻地舔着。John的手轻揉他紧绷的腹部使他放松，然后来到他的腿间。这不对劲，太亲密了，他不能仅仅怀抱着温柔的亲吻落在自己汗湿的额头上的回忆。John试着跟他讲道理，但Sherlock已不愿听更多，这件事自有其逻辑存在，一种冰冷而美丽的、他才刚刚开始明白过来的逻辑。

他往手里吐上唾沫，伸到下面（如果John不做那就他自己来，他总归是第一块倒塌的多米诺骨牌，总是他，每一次该死的都是他起头）。他有很久没做过了，但还算有把握，知道自己做出了怎样诱惑的样子。他的手指轻巧地滑下身体，探进股间，慢慢进入。强烈的不适带给他某种实感，真实的一刻，在John兴奋的喘息中Sherlock为他打开了自己。然后有笨拙的手指覆上他，在他咬着嘴唇、粗鲁地在体内戳刺时（他不会屈服，只要露出一点点痛的样子John就会阻止他，现在的John看起来多棒，脸上满是情欲，只为了Sherlock，全部都是为了他）握住了他的手。

“我希望能好好地和你做，”John在半明半暗的光线中说道，声音粗糙，舌头舔过嘴唇。“仔细地看过你，再慢慢地占有你——我真希望——上帝，我多想——”

他想告诉John那种幻想是不可能的，是愚蠢的（他想回贝克街，每天每夜乃至无数的日子里这么嘲笑他），但他开不了口，只能抽出手指按住John的嘴唇不让他再说下去。空气太冷而他太无所遮蔽，因此他用腿环住John的腰，摩擦那块依然覆盖着衣物的勃起。赤裸肌肤碰到厚重布料的异样感和情爱的气息将会久久地萦绕，即使在他离开很久以后也不会淡忘。John（又一次地）后退，但只是刹那，他很快就回来了，一个圆钝的物体按在Sherlock用唾液湿润的小穴——

犹豫。尽管很短也很恼人（Sherlock的眼角浮起湿润，险险就要滚落，因为John在这里，因为即使是现在John首先考虑的也是Sherlock。这样的John使他有落泪的冲动，使他心脏剧跳，他痛恨这种感觉），于是Sherlock一手勾住John的脖子，藏起痛苦，把他拉过来轻轻地、慢慢地吻着，吻着，一瞬间，整个宇宙都只剩下他们的吻，他们交缠的身体，还有被侵入的钝痛。

“不要——”他喘息着，再也不知道自己想说什么，与John紧贴在一起的汗水粘腻的感觉淹没了一切。他从没想过这件事情的发生，他错过了所有的暗示（所有的，John给他的暗示，他们的约会调情彼此渴望的视线，所有他本该留意的迹象，John的付出John的勇敢John对他的接纳）。

他们之间一直有些什么存在。这一认知超过了他的接受范围。John靠得太近，能在他开口前就知道他想说什么话，Sherlock一直努力阻挡（摧毁）他说的话。他便抬起身体赶在John说话前吻住他的嘴唇，吻住一声悠长的呻吟，吻住即将响起的话语。

John一只手温柔爱抚他的分身，另一只手保护般地在Sherlock情难自禁，弓起身体时环住他的背。Sherlock体内快感流窜，令他为这超乎寻常的违和感而惊诧不已（在他们两人之间，在这个地方，在他混乱的头脑中，违和的快感）。John射在他体内，继续抽动着，液体从小穴里溢出，淌到桌面上。

Sherlock感到有牙齿在脖颈厮磨，留下一道需要几个礼拜才能消去的刮痕。John抓着他的头发把他拉开，把他暴露在空气中，（“为我射出来吧，亲爱的”）接着他震惊地释放了，痛与快感的交织使他全身无力，体液（他的体液，污浊的，恶心的）溅到John的衣服上。

John扶着他，两人跪坐在地上。他精疲力尽，连胳膊都抬不起来了，只能压在John的身上听他重重的喘气。有一根手指擦拭着他湿润的脸颊，Sherlock闭上眼。他的脑内一片沉寂，神秘而奇异的沉寂。但至少比最初的恐惧来得好。比之前——

“我爱——”John一开口Sherlock就在他的腿上坐直了，用仅存的尊严包裹住自己（他连底牌都摊开了却毫无用途，为时已晚，等到明天连这一点点尊严也将荡然无存）。

“不要说。”他冷酷地阻止John。直到现在他才发现自己干了多么残酷的事，他的自私自利。因为John并不想做，而现在他们既然有了关系那么明天将从楼顶跃下的自己和被抛下的John的命运就会完全不同，John会更加难以面对那样的未来。John将埋葬的不止是一个朋友，不止是室友，他将埋葬他的爱人（最糟糕的是Sherlock内心有一处邪恶阴暗的角落正因此而狂喜无比，如果他不得不离去，如果他注定要离去，他希望John能记得他。即使离开了John他也想夜夜在梦境中重温，并且他希望John能同样无法忘记自己。这个愿望真的那么过分吗？）

的确有点儿不妥（非常非常不妥）。所以他又努力了一次（其实他不是真心想那样做，但终究有一部分的自我想追求毁灭，就如同他一贯的作风，想看看自己能把这份脆弱推挤到什么地步才破碎）。

“万一只是个骗局，怎么办？”

“什么？”John在地上挪了挪，一条结实的手臂搂着他的胸口（地板似乎很脏，他们都知道）。

“我，全部，如果都是一场可耻的骗局，如果所有的推理都——”

他感觉John皱起眉头，流露出不悦：“我已经告诉你——”

“我是说如果，不是肯定——”

John不可能知道他为什么这么问，他只是把Sherlock的脸扳到一边很响地亲吻了上去（Sherlock以为John会有点难为情，可他一点儿也没有，对刚才的情事毫无回避之意。这也许表明了Sherlock并不象他自以为的那样了解John Watson）。

“你还是个小混蛋，我也依然爱着你。”

是的。就是这样，搞定了。John永远不会原谅他。Sherlock酸痛得要命，身上粘嗒嗒的都是汗和精液（有John的，还有他们一起的），John的话语里带着承诺，但Sherlock知道，自己无法再回头。即使他活下来了，即使原本的计划只是计划，即使一切平息、John爱他、221B还是他们的家，即使如此，几个小时前才看过的贝克街也好，很快就要告别的John也好，都不再是从前。

“我们还有工作要做。”他说着站起来穿衣服。“我会回来的——”（是现在，还是将来，是要多年之后，当你不再寻找我的时候——）。

John叹着气抓住他的脚踝。“真的嘛？”

“现在时机不对，”Sherlock说，“等以后——”他哽咽着，——“以后会有时间的。”

“没事的，你知道的，对吗，”John的嘴角带着疲惫的笑，“都会没事的。”

有一刹那，Sherlock，震惊地、不顾一切地，相信着他。

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
